


Two Time

by fairyIIghts



Series: Stories on MCYT based off songs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Based off the animatic Two Time by boboot trash on YouTube, Based off the song Two Time by Jack Stauber, Cheating, Crying, Depression, Exile, Fighting, Hiding Emotions, Manipulation, Minecraft, Night, POV, Possessive Behavior, Reflection, Royalty, Shock, Short Story, Violence, second fanfic, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyIIghts/pseuds/fairyIIghts
Summary: LOWERCASE INTENDED (i don’t post on anything else besides here so if you see someone posting my work then let me know)🎶❗️ BASED OFF THE DREAM SMP ANIMATIC “Two Time” by boboot Trash on YouTube. ❗️🎶HANDS DOWN ONE OF THE BEST ANIMATICS EVER
Series: Stories on MCYT based off songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088573
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Two Time

[Music starts playing]

ghostbur stood on a hill, waving as the clouds moved swiftly behind him.

W̷̧̯̩̣̬͖͙͚̲͔͍͇̥̏̋̅̔̿̋́̐̽̎͌̀̈́̅̈́͊̇̊͑͐͠͝a̴͍̾̌̇̄̿v̶̡̨̛̗̠͕͙̼̮̖̝͍̲̰̎̾͆̒̂̃i̸̯͈̹̘͙̮̲͖̖̻̩̫̼͇͚̲̎̿̿̊̆́́͌͌̓́̌͗̒͑̕͝͝͝n̷̡̢̗͈̺̼̜̠̲͇̹̗̼̣͕̠̼̞̮̬̯̟͉̬̈̔͑͛͜͜͝ģ̷̨̞͙̘̳̟͔̯̖̮̗̹͙̪͕͈̼͚̮͙̼͉͖̿͜͜ ̶̧̡̛̛̛͚̺̙͚̦̙̩͍̥̋̉̋̈̾͗̊̿͛̀͂͒̽̅̉̀̏͑̈́̽̕͜͝͠a̶̢̢̢͚̙̥͙̘̭͚̝̠̝̙͇̘̲̗̥̫͓̖̼̻̗̦͈̐̈͛̀̾̈́̇̓̓̌̐̊̊͘t̵̨̨̛̬͚͍̥̱̟̼͇̙͙̬͈͎̗͓̥̭̳̬͙̣̣̀̐̋̏́͑̎̇̈̈́̅̉̾͂̉̉̈́͐̓̾̅͂͘̚̚͜͝ͅͅ ̵̨̡̧͍̟̻̤̖͚͇̪͕̺͍͇͉̰̜͇͍̮̮͊̊̊̚ͅẃ̵̫͙̺͉̜̫̭̟̥̲̩͚̭̳̰̿̾̎͒̊̔̊̽̋̀̽̍̇͆̔͑̓͋̽͐̕͘͘͜͠͝h̸̥̦͈̠̖̟̗̮͔͚̱͙͂̄̊̆́͒͊̽ͅo̴̢͈̲̞͂͐̒̑̏͛͗̀̈́̚̚͝?̷̡̨̛̛̬̥͓̫̗̣͉̮̩̖̖͖̓́̍̓̋̄̄́͒́̌̀̅̋̑̏̆̄͛̎̐͝͝͝͠ͅ

nihachu lay down on a soft spot of grass.

ẇ̶̡̛̥̩̪̩̮̪̼̩̗̞͈̈̈́̀̓͂̉̿̆́̀̂͘ḧ̸̹͉̯͈̗̙̙͎̣̅̈́ͅe̴̢̢̧̢̡̞̖̰̻̦͓͖̳͈̗̻̦̝̔̍̌̇̈́̌̐̊́͒r̸̯̘̹̅̈́͐̽͘ę̵̡̡̩̝͙͉̦͈̯̟̪̮̯̭͙̩̳̮̽́̈́̆̊̍̽̓̇̌́͋͗̈́͗͘̚?̶̩̺̭̳̯̼̌̒́̄͗͗̎̃͒̀́̓̊͛̔̓̐̕͝͝͠͠ 

technoblade’s hair was cut. 

w̴̡̨̛̭̹͇̰̮̺͔̤̯̰̲͎̰̝̯̼̙͖̞̯̙͚̖͕͒͛̎͐̓̽͋͊̔̌̒̂̎͒̍͋́͜͝ͅͅh̶͓͇̞̣̤͙͛͛͂̀͒̔̒̈́͌̿́͠y̷̢̛̠̭̳̰͍͓̮͎̬̫̔́̌̈́͛̀̏̈́̈̊̾̌̊̄̇̃̌͘͝͝͝͝?̴̧̧̞̝̪̺̦̞̯͚͓̠̕͜͝

philza would say to listen.

T̸̢̢̛̞̭͚͍̰͍̠͎̗̼̩̜̙̰͎͚͚̻̖͚̯̞͚̬͍̗̥̥̐̅̐̾̐͒̾̂͌̌̌͑̀̌͆̒̂͋͐̊̍̈́̓̄̍̑̉̀̐͒̉́̇͊̏̾̋͋͛̀͊̂́̈́̚͘͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝Ơ̵̧̢̢̡̤̬̖̞͎̣̲̤̝͉̺̟̦̮̟̼͉̰̱̳̪͇͕̤̣̜̭͖͍̱̭̣̙̼̰͕̹̥̭͔̗̭̬̫͔̤̟͖̺̖̞̜̪͕̰̎̈́̊̅̿́̀̒̊̑̏̒̄̊̿͗̃̀̈́̎̃̎̒̑̄̇̕ͅͅ ̶̢̨̧̡̭͖͉̫̱̥̱̪͖̠̪̙͕̮͍̼̠̞̫̞͍̩̱̩͚̤̩͂̒͒̉͂͐̊̏̀̽͑́͑̏̍̽͆̃̋̍͆̈̑̚͜͝W̸̨̧̨̨̛̪̘̙̭͉͓͇̮̩̼̯̞̗̺̼͓̟̼̤̩͚͎̤̦̳̼̝͚͕͚͙̩̠̗̤̗͖͖̤̻̘͈̱̱̘̯̙̞͓͙̟̰̦̰͙͙̘̟͍̺̅́̾́͒̾̄͜͝ͅḤ̴̨̡̡̛̛̞̤̲̣̳̙̬̥͓̥͈̰͔̮̮̳̤͖͍͎̭̗̤͎͍̟̞̫̹̝͒͌̏̉̂͋̔͒́̂̾̀̉̾̐͋̆̒̓̊̿̆̓͌̾̆̈͊͂͊̎̉͌́̀̌̈̓̈́̓̏̄̂͂̿̌̌̉́̄͊̉̇͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅƠ̷̢̛̦̼͚̪͈͙̭̙̟̤̲̫̥̩͈̭̣͙̼͇̦̗͈͖̱͎̞͇̺͍̣͇̞̺̰͖̣̻̝̩̳̍̄̈́̈͋̃͑̐̎̈́͋̍̿́̄̊̈́̇̉̈̇͌́̊͑̋̇͛͂̉͆̉̾̓̈́̀̿̈́̍̀̐̐̄̂̓̆̃̐͌̀̃̇͛̓̌̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝?̵̡̧̢̡̛̰͍̦̣̰̫̩̠͈̗̻̫͉̠̼͎̹̱̪̥̙͍̼̱͈̯̤̘̱͍̬͉̗̼̖͖͍̘͓̰̰̞͙̟̞̝̺̝̺̗̹̺̼̜͋̅̄̄́̀̈́̌̋̏̂̀͌̅́͂̄̾̀͂͊̔̈̄͛͆̇̀͋̏́̄͆̈́̄͌̏͐̓̂̐͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅ

a̷̡̡̨͚͎̥̜̰͓͈͔̫̓͗ ̴̥̘̲̞̹̦̻͓̯̐̃̓̎̓̽m̴̡̡̬̦̘̩͓͈͙͎̉̒́̆́́͊̍̏̐͌̉͘͜ͅa̶̧̧̩̖̫̩͈̣̩̫̩͒ť̸̢̧̮̞̳̗̩̣̣̤̥͉̖̊͌̀͊͂̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅç̸̼͖̜͇̹̈́̂̃́̓͑̄̏̐͘h̴͈͓̥͍̩̣̮̓̇̎̒͝ ̷͎̦̦̭̳͎͕̥͚͓̭͖͖̻̮̘͚̍̔̾́̐̊͛̆̅̚̕͘͜ẅ̴̨̢̙̤̬̝̞́͆̾͛͒ơ̶͈̩͖̗̭̇͛̽̊̃̄̅̈́͘û̸̳̣͗͆̉́͂͂̽́́̌͆͋͝l̷̛̰̂̀͆̆̃͆͆͐͗̀͆d̷̡̢̨̢̨̧̧̟͔̤̥͉͈̪̙͇͔͍͒̍̂͗͂͋͐͗͠ ̸̰͚̮̩͙̰͈̎̆͑͐̔͛̃͘͝b̶̦͈̲̱̗̱͍̞̠̙̱̦̱̟̭̀̀̈́̿̚͜ȩ̷͖̩̟̠̖̯͖̳̦̞͑̍͂̄͐͊̒̀̎͑̒̋͠ ̸̧̫͇̙̬̮̟͖̩̳͙̪̞͇̠̫̰̾̀̂͌̋̈́̆̒̈́̕͝͝͝l̷̢̡̢͈͓̤̜̳̼̯̾̾̒̐̽́͠ͅĭ̴͚̆͗̓͊̚t̴̗̝̩̲̠̫̾͑̾͛́̈́̑̈́̓̾͝͠͝͝.̶̹͖̙͇̗͈̻̪̠̳̣̪̰̘̜̪̄͒̌̎

a c̸̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̛͚̦̦͔̫̤̼͈̠͔̟͈̹̬͓͓̯̩̙͍̲͚̜̻̭̺̭͔̣͎̮͈̰͈̗͚͎̰̤͖̪̰̫̱̳̺͓̤̥̼͉̮̝̝͇̱̗̜̲͇͇̹̯͙̯̠̞͎͍͉͈͎̬͉̖͎̳̫̞͔̳̺͈̯̣͎͙̰̫̝̟̥̙͍̫̬͍͕̠̣͔̦̣͕̭͉̪̠̭͕̹̮̜͓͇͙̰͇̥̺̪̙̭̼̱̼̟͕̤̯̳̺̜̞̬̙̖̬̝̳͓̝̳͇̝̫̰̘͈̝̟̜͎͔̭̱̮͈̱͉̲̰̯̫̠̤̳͔̱̩̺̠͚͚̯͈͇̘͖̩̼̣̬̫͉̯̏͌̀̓͆́̾͂̄̏̄̂͐͆̿͂͋͊̂̿̓͗͑̿̌͊͑̐́͗̈́̈́̆̇̔̏́͆̏͐͂̿̌͛̍̊̐̒͌̐̏͌̈́̍͛̓̑͂̈́͋̍̅̑̔̍̾͋̍̂̈́̾͒͐̐̄͋̎̅͆̄͊̎̈́̒̿̅̾̐͆͌̐̓̍̿̐͗̍̉͒͌̋͋͐̈́̊́͐̈́̊̈̅́̾̀͋̋̅̍̔͐̐͒͆̓̆͑̏͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅö̸̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̢̢̫̳͈̠̟̥̥͎̦̜̳̦̰̬̥̼̟̬͉̩̫̝̩̫̯̭̩̗̬̙̭͖̮̫͔͈͓̻̭̞̗̲̙̥͔͍̥̫̺̯͈̟̙̦̜͔͓̦̬͚͖̞̬̬͎̭͙͔̬̳̬̲͇̖̤̩̟̹̰̖̹̠͕̲̳͓̻̮̖̼̹̤̗̭̩̙̹͖͔̖͔̪͍͎̠̝̘̙̖̣̠̥̯̜͓̱̭̞͉͈̯̫͙̙̹͕̦̩̼̫̗͔̦̖̫̭̦̭̦͔̦̫͍͎͇̭̯̪̠̭̣͍̺̘̜̞͙̠̳͓̙̪̘̘̻̟͙͈͈̻̹͖̰͙̫̠͔̤̟͙̦̪̦͉̗̰̰̠̼̤̫͕̳̪̩͕͙͈̥̙͍̜̱̻̥̬͔̤̬̟̰̖̪͈̱̞̱͉͕͙̘͈̲̪̲̬̻͓͙́͌̈́͂̔̄̽͂̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅm̶̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̜̩̫̗̪̳̯͚͓̞͔̜̳̝̘͉̹̦̖̟̬͍͇̯̞̜͔͇̹̖̖͓̖̥̰̺͎͍̻̪̙͇̩̗͉̬͇̝̼̗̬͈̘̬͈̱̪̰̖̗̤̙͖͖̰̝̞͇͇̲̭͚͚͉̟̳̼̤̝̣̺̻̥͎̰͉̘̫̰̗̝͚̺̪͎͖̠̫̮̫̳̺̹̘͖̰̪̝̼̞̤̭̤̪̩͍͈̻̣̞̘̜̪͇̫̙̲̫̝͈̳͈̟͓̫̘̲͈̜̣͙̏̿̂̓̓͂̂̈́͂̄̿͌̓̋̊̊͊̿͗͌̆͐̀͌̈̈̂̋̈́͒̃͒̈̈́̈́͒̓̎̒̒͊̑̀̅̓͒͂̆̐͊̄̅̇͛̊̏̀̂͂̍͆͆̄̓͊́̑̓̽͆̌̊͊̈͆͊̐̿̎̓̽͂͊̀̏̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅp̸̢̢̡̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̥̗͙̘̱̥͇̬̯̥̘̘̰̩̹̖̲̫̹̩̜̮̳͇̟̭̖͚̱͔̳̰͔̖͙̻͓̹̝̞̘͕̝̩̹͈͈̯̳̹̞̦̫̠̱͎͖̼̬̥̙̞͚̱̯͕̼̣͇̩͇̩̘̝̤̩͙̜̩͈͓̻̫̞̗̝̠̼͍͓̘̳͚͎̰͖͙̻͍̮͍̠̖̻͇̠͖̝̟͕͔͙̜͔̜̖͕̭̖͉̭̫̖̮̦̙̳͓̣͇̤̥̭̥̬̬͕̮̗̠̜̮̞͖͈̣̤̜̪̘̫̙̦̺̫͚͉̰̯̩̰̪̖̹͉̯͍̬̩̮͈̯͔̙͉̥̼̠͙̲̱̝͍͈͉͉̻̰̣͙̳̞̲̞̳̬̮̥̺̖̙̰͖̜͖̦̰̰͉̫͎̭̫͍̜͖̼͔̻͙͉̻̰̭̀̽̑̂̇͐̎́͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅą̴̞͓̰̫̘̘͚̟̮̫͕̩̝̱̖̣̱̼͍͙̻̩̤͔̣̟̭̜̪̖̟̯̥̬̤́̃̑͐̄̃́̈́̆͗͗͂͊̎̔̅̎̇̈́̈̑̂̃͗̏̀̈̋̈́͂́̓̈́͒͒́̓̋̈́̉͐̊̓̍́͗̌͊͐̃̄̽͛̓̏̓̇̾̒̑͆͆̀̈́̓̈̊̈́͛͗̈́͊͗̽̈́̇͘̕̕̚̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠s̸̢̡̡̧̧̧̧̛̫̣̺̺͍̙̰̖̩̞̘̪̫̞̮̞̜̫͍̝͚̪̻̟̹̦̹̦̳͇̞͚̟͚̟̺̤̠̟̪̱͕̃̄̃̒͐̍͌̈́̓͋̓̈́̎̽̅͗͑͗͊͒̇̃̒̀̔̈́͊̀͋̌͂͆͑̈́̂̍̑͂̽͐̌̈́͒͒́̉̇̋͐̄̎͐̎̓͒̐̂̏̋̍̓͒͌̉͆̈̆̐̈́̍͂̒͐̓̏̽̉̌̋͆̍̀̇͗̐̉͆̎̈́̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅs̸̢̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̖̳̗̰̝͎̖̜̳̺͕͔̩̮̦̭̟͈͔̥̙̦̖̗̮͖̭͕̬͈̮̟̝̦̗̯̳̹͙͉͎̳̖̣͉̱͚͚̬̭̖̰̦͖̖̺͈͙̙͓̤̩̝̻̪̖̳͚̘̯͖̝̤̦͔͔̘̤̯̝̬̪͕̤̩̗̺̗̩̭̟̤̪̥̖̬͖̹̩̦̖̮̼̝͉̰̖̼̘̠̰͚̘͚̯̣̤̦̼̣̮̥͇̣̝̹̳̬̣͙̝͓̭͓͕̳̙̞̻͚̫̭̲̬̤̙̥̭͎̭̝̻͇̼͔̤͈͔̻̮͎͕̙͙̝͇̖̩͙̣̖̺̞̹͔̭̩͓̗̻̮̲̠̳̫̬̖̤̙̗̻͔͔̱̙̜͙̠͕͖̭̖̖̙̝̖̜̹̱̪̞͓̦̳̤͕͚̞͍̘̣̫̠̥̦̯͙͇̟̠̣̪̝̩̙̭̻͍̲̣͕̽̐̽̓̏̅̀͑̈͛̋̌̐̅̀̿̽̿͆̊̍̎̐̈̐̋̍͌̇͂̓̍̑͋́͗̌̎̓̓̅̋̋̽̉̅̿͂̽͑̊͗͂̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ lay on the grass and pointed in several different directions

. karl and s̴̡͉̈́̽͌ạ̵͉̘̈́͒p̵̯͙̠͆n̶̐̈͌ͅa̴̠̫͗p̸̨̀͜ͅ ̸͎̮́͆͘ talked to each other.

ranboo and nihachu talk to each other.

g̵̛̻̯̑ȅ̷͇͔̎̈́o̷̩̗͊͑̓r̵̺̻̽͆g̴̫͊e̶̠̗̔̈́̽ ̶̦̪̀a̶̲͖͗͜n̷̼̫̎͊̚d̶̤́ ̷̤̭͉͐̽e̷̺̖̾̈͘r̶̪̆̇͊ę̴̺͙̽̊̍ṭ̴̰̲̉̏̿ ̸̮̾ talk to each other.

D̸͙͎͚̼̠̗͖̲̩́̑̄̎͋͊̑̋͊̋̌͂͊̀̀̚͠ͅR̶̝͕͈̳͙͇̘̂̉͌̇̕Ȩ̸̻̬̺̱̥͓̰̭̰̘͚̲͗̀́͊͗͌̓͂̎̽͌̃̈́̚̕Á̵̢̧̳̰͇̪͎͚̯͍̯̜͍̗̄͆̒̋̎̐͌̑̿̇̋̈́͋̕͠M̸̨̢̱͙͙̲̺̺̥̭͆͊͐̐́̾̂́͒ͅ ̸̨̥͕̣̣͈̼̜͓͈̜̟̗͓̙͔̺͚̍͑͐̂̽̐͋̊́̉̓̔̒͛̌͊͝L̸̨̨̳͓̲͚̮̰̗̥̺̼̯̞̦͖͔̂͂ͅO̵̹̽͐̌̎̀̃̐̅̕͝͠͝͠Ǫ̴̫͙̰̩̟̠̪̟̱͙̬̑́̿͂̓̅́̈́̈̔͋̊̚͝K̵̟̺͈̠̟̣̼̬̝̠͈̿͒̀̾̒́Ś̵̡̰̯̮̥̈̔́̃̓̅̅̈͛͋̒̉̑̚͠ ̸̡̧͎̱̈̏̉̀̉͂̈͆̒̈́͊̃̀̚̕A̴̢̻̩̼̙̳̘͕̤̰̳̐̓̾͒̓͂̎ͅT̴̝̥̺͍̫̝͓̝̦̊͋ͅ ̷̣̝̯͎̭̹̇̂̉̽̃͂̏̐̑̓͘H̷̛͈͓̜̺̠̭̲͎͎̲͉̮̿̽̐̌̀̂̈̇͆̈͂͗̒̌̎͘͝Ì̴̧͉͉̹͈̤͙͆̇̇͆̿̽̄́͑̽̚͝M̸̛̩̰͇̣̭͆͛̅̾͋͗̂͆̂̂̈̃̇̒̈́ ̴̫͈͖̯͎̞͓̭͇̮̭͎́̄͐̈́̌̇̓͆̉̀W̸̢̖͎̮͇̠͇̤̯͓͚͈͉̾Ḯ̵̹̫̥̠̤̈́̂̔̇̂͜T̸̛̻́Ĥ̴̛̞̖̗͕͚͓͙̪́̍̎̎ ̵̙̙͔̠̲̉͋̋̇͆̈́͛͆͗̈́̒͝͠Ḡ̸͍̱̼̞̖̥̮͍͙̮̻̟͍͖̼̥̹̋͜L̷̹͓̺͉̲̫̯̼̲͕̲͎͕̲̑Ơ̶̡̳̫͇̭̻̰̟͑̒͂͛̀͌͋̋̄̚͜͜Ẃ̴̳͉̥̳͙͊̑̊͋̓̾̆̿Į̴̩̼̳͚͙̜̜̫̹̝̈́̊͑͋̽͊́̚Ņ̷̢̧͉̳̖͚̝̠̫̝̪̝̹͊͐̽͌̓̃͛͊̀̔̕͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅG̸̡̨̲͚̃̍͗̎͒̋͑̄̆̈́̚ ̴̡̟͍̭̺̾̇͂̿͋̆̉̾͜E̵̢̛̤̣͚͙͉͓͈̻̜̼͓͚͉̪̠̰̓̔̃̀̋̀̔͂̄́͘̚Y̸̡̛̜̰̘̯̟̹̬̞̯͉̣̟͍̹͆̇̆͂̿͌͐̓̎̔̐͊͒̓̑Ȩ̶̻̫̬̻̪̓̔͌̀͂͜S̸̛̳̻͕̙̃̀̊̈̋̅̎͜.̷̨̺̺͇̗͔̪͔͕̘͉̍́͗̊̉͐̋͂̀̏̀̈́́

who’s him?

f̸͙̘͓͇̱̹̞̝̈́̅̀͋͊́̔̈̇̀̈́̄͐͆̕͘u̷͎͎̅̏̇̓͑́́̀̌͝ǹ̴̡͔͈͉͕͉̗̫̙̟͖͉͖̮̀̂̈̂̓͒̾̎̉͛͋̀̂̓͐͜͠d̶̡̰̟̟͚̰̟̙̱̐̾̌̈́͌ͅỹ̸̧̧̢͈̯̝̺̳̻̥̼͓̩̊̀̚̚̕͠ smiles.

ţ̶̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̨̨̨̧̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̛̛̛̛͓͔̫̜͈͍͔̤̞͎͉̹͔̙̺̠͕̺̠̲̹̹̭͔͔̦̖̞̼̫̮̤͓̖̲͚͕̜͓̹͙̹͚̩͈̱̖͍̩̲̪̪̮̪̳͔̥̹͚̲̝͔̣̘͚͙̼̬̠̫̙̰̳̣̫̹̖̠͉̠͕̣̞͕͎̣̙̺̪͕̼̝͙̮̠͇̯̯̙̩̩̬͓͈̹͉̬̳̗̳̯͉̩̰̫̩͈̦̙̰̮̻̬̬̥̟͖̙̞̠͕̙͍͔͈͖͇̦̙͎͓̙̰̖͉̼̗͖͕̺͍͓͙̗̠͍̻̟̫̭̯̦͙̩̮̠̼̪̩̰̪̮̪̦͙̩̥̣͚̮̖̬̥͖̥̩̲̳̻̗̠̣͓̮͇̜͙̰̈̿͐̈́̓̓͒̑̄̈́̄͒̔̄̎̒̏́̀̐͛̀͗͋̈́̍̾̏̍̽̊͆̿̆̂̊́͂͐̑͆̽̂̾͂̾̈̽̑̾̓̌̈́͂̒͑̓̓̈́͂̒͒́́̓̉͂͊̏̓̒̓́͐̅̈̌̆̀̈́̎̀͂͂͗͑͆̅̇̍̈́̾̓͛̍̂̀͒̓̋͋̆̀̑̍̃̔̾͐̈́͋̀̄̇͗̈́̐̌̄̍͂̒̌̓́̈́͛̓̈́̂͌͋̑͋́͋̔́͋̓͂͗̅̈̏̈́͌̀̌͋͊͐͌͌̈̅̆̈́̑̑̈́̂̑͛̉̔͂̄̒͌͂͂̈́̀́̊͆̈́̔͐̈́̆̏͛̔̽̐́̒͊͋̈́͊̓͑̎̈͌̔͆̐̀̓̽̿̀̒̓̃̀̏̑̀̎͗̈́̔̿̾̄͂͒̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅu̸̡̢̝͉͇̗̪̲̗̼̱̪̯͇̟̙͋͌̈̑̃̇̈̆̀̉̄̆͆̏̐͛̎̂̍̂̄̿̕͜͝͝ͅb̷̥̹͖̠̼͕̗̜̞̱̮̗̫̞͖͖̼̱̠͙̞̮̳̩̦͈̲͇̠́̂̑̔͐͜b̶̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̜̩̠͎̮̹͉̹͓͍̜̖̙͕͉̮͈͉͍̯͙̭̻͙̞̠̥̳̞̟̺̭͈̻̦̞̺̙͉̞̙̞̜̰̯͖̝̬̖̣̱̳̙̖̺̼̫̼̝̻̲̰̤̫͎̠̼̮̺̭̰̯̻̻̦͕̖͈̭͍̮̩̼̖̘͓̭̦̠̟̫̫̪̞͚̺̤͓̞̩̜̞̦͙͕̯̻̜͕͎͙͙̩̬̲̥̖̖̪͓̻̼̠̹̯͍̟͍͎͈̫̼͉͎͉̗̬͎̞͙̣̭̣͕̟̖͎͓̜̖̞̩͕̦̤̟̥̦̭͓̯̰͕̼͉̠̩̟̫̠̞̩̠͓̲͕̣̙̳̫͉̳͎̥̘͙͕̟͚̞͈͙̼̜̞̖̤̦̟͓̣̪̤̩̭̲̠̼͍͉̟̠͉͚̻̖͇̺͈̬̹͕̼̳͇̪͓̙̠͙̻͇̠̬̮̺͙͙͓͗̑̍̄̉̀́̑̊̂̇́̀̽̂̔̃̿́͌̿̅̂̾̑̌̇̐̾͊̈́͐̎̔̔̊̉͐͛̋̾̍̆̉̽̀͗̐̅̊̈́̆̌̐̔̅̏͑͌͆̓͆̇̔́̌̆̈́̔̐̓̏̀̊͆͆́̀͑͐̓͗̑̂̅͗̐͆̊̈́͗̇̅̿̃̀͊̏͂̔̽̏͒̍͂̊̌̉̒̎̈́̾̄͋̓̀̓̔̓͊̒̿̀̽͗̈́́̈́̓̋̀̏̀̆͒̌́̐͆̓̾̑̃͂̅́̏͛̾̉̓͗̉̄̅͐͒͂̐̍̎̏̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅǫ̷̢̧̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̛͚͎̝͇̣̟͈̼̮͎̹̬͙̯̳͔̘̖̤̗̟̺̜̬͙͈͙͇̺͖̦̻̯̭̼̤̝̰̠̙̭̪̰͈̜̫̲̬̜̩̦̦̗̲̹̥̘̙̤̱̤͈̳̣̱̣̖̭̫̝̙̤̘͉̗̼̭̥̑͜͜ͅ GRABS HIS HEAD. horns are appearing and he f̴̧̨̛̻̜͓̦̯̻̱̞̭̼͕̯̘͈̦͖̝̬̤̱̗̯̲̾͐́͋̇̇̄͂̅̈͊͂̓͑̑̏̿͐̒̈̄̇̿̾͊̊̿͑̾͊͒̍͆́̈́͒̏́̈̂͑̏̌͂̋̆̚͘̕̕͝͝͠͠͝ȩ̶̡̛̛̻͈̼̲͙̙͇͍̣̹͉͚̗͖͎̯̘̠̞̙͎̍́̽͂̅͛͛́̂̀́̆̌̌̌͊̍́͒̎̀̅̈́̀͑͒̈́̿̆͛̄̿̂̓̈́͑͊̉̑͋̚̚͘͘̚͜͠ͅę̷̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̭̩̹̪̟͚̰̳̥͍̟̰̠̬̹̩̤͙̤̮̻̤̤͉̣̭̰̥̜̘͖̱̙͙̞̘̖͇̩̞͔̭͎͍̹͚̫̭̖̬̹̠̟͎̠̭͙͇̯̦̯͓̥̪̮̪̲̻͎͇̰̻͉̦̝̙͎̰͙̯͌͗̒͒̋́̌̐̏̔͛̒́͊͛̈́͗͌̄̀̐̄͌̏̋̀͐͒̐͆̔̑̊͊̍̽̏̏̋̿͐͛̈́̒̀͌̒̅͒̾̍̉̉͗̆́̂̒̏̀̂͊̈́̋͑̍́̽́̌͋̎̋̂̉̀̋̓̍̋̍̏̄́̃̋͑̉͋̎̓̀͑͛̂̆̏̄̄̄̾̈́̌͋̒͗͗̈́͂͘̕͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅļ̶̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̢̧̢̢̧̛̛͓̮̫̻͚̙̱̼̤͍̖̲̥̫̰̳̲͔̦̘͇̬̟͔̜͈̫̩̝̹̻̟̞̣̫̻͖͓͚̻̺̪͉̯̗̣̳̻̣̬͎̩̣͕̟̬̥̹̤͎̭̲͉̺̣̭͖̪̩̜͇̼͚̠͙̣̺̪̳̮̼̬̠̼̬͕̮̬͍͖̤̜̜̜̟̜͕͈̹̜̮͉̣̘͎͚̹̝͇̗͖̥͖̭̲̤̭̰̑͑̉̓̓̇́̄͂̓̐̏̄͛̈́̂͆̎̈́̐̋͂̈́͆̒̈͌̂́̓̈́͐̓̀̈͛̇̿̋̓̈́̆̅͒̇̉̋̎̈͐̃̏̏͆̄́̑̾̋͆̌̐͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅŝ̴̡̢̛̛̛̛͙̲̪̠̜͔͓͖͔͍̝̥̦̣̭̞̠̠̬͉̯͔̖̰̋̈́̄̄͂͐͒̃̍̆̇̎͆̉͑̑̇͆͛̽̑̓̓̋̓̎̊̀̊̏̋̔̅͊́̆̈́͂̈́̀̾͗̀͆̈́̓̽͑̉͒̃́̈̊́́̎̒̓̃͂̐́̎̾̂̈̚̕͘͘͝͝͠͝ ̷̧̨̢̡̨̨̢̛̭͎̥̬͍͙̖͇̪̙̜̟͖̪̟̹̙̭̭̻̦̜͇̝̯͍̰̺̻͍͕̯̪̱̺̩̤̙͉̪̍͒͌̉̔̎̀̓̌̌͛͒͛͐͌͗͌̏́̿́̀̃̑͗͂̅̊̿̍̀̓̇̿̍́͂̂̾̿̊̓͊̀̈́̆̄̍̊̾̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅǎ̶̡̺̞̣̰͖̻̬̣͉̩̪͚̘͇̗͉̰̲̼̒̇̈̉̒͒̓̏͑̀̇̆̂̆̈̈̇̔̿̆̏̓̀̑̊̎̀̒̈̐͆̋̈́̔͆̍̊̽̔͆̅̽̌̑̍̂͑̿̎̉̀̇̇̀̅̽̔͊̅̏͘̕̕̕͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̶̧̡̢̨̢̢̛̛̺͎̲̹̻̼͉̲̲̞̹̞̖̟̲̰̥̦̦̣͇͎̫̩̞͎͇̘̜̹̦̞͓̘̗͙̜̣̦̹̬̻̜̤̯̖̞͕̤̦̻̝̘̳̘̬̳̮̻̫̯̲̙̙̯̙̬͕̹̞̹̭̩̤̙̔͊̐̽͊͆̽̓͒̂̽̈́̏͐̃̆̊͊͂̏̿̋̑̎̒̄̆̑͋̋̀͛͂̄̽̍̀͂͐́̇̉́͂͊̔̓̊̔̑͌̄̄̊͑̍̐̃́̈́̃̿̂̾͂̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝b̶̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̪̪̤̪̫͉̼͈̻̹̺̰̯̹̘͖͔̺̻̫̟̘͔͚̰̥̘̰̘͈̘̺̪͈̖͉̙̝͉̤̼͖̯̬̦͓͙͖̙͇̠̗͙̪͔͇̳̩͇̗̖͔̯͕͇͓͔͈̘͙̗̼̘̟̝͖̠͎̫͓̍̀̊͛̆̈̓̃͛̆̍͌̇́͂͊̒̎̈́̓͒̀̊̋̑̓̋͛͂̓͌̔̆͐̅̈̉̇̐̀͑̿̆͐̇͊͂̏̽̆̍͐͊́̈̉̍̋̋́͊͛͌̓̒͐̾͆̀̽͆͛̔̿̈́͑̍̾̓̄̄̈́̀̓̾̈͑̆̿̇̐̐̈́̋̓͗͛̅̽͂̀̑̊͛̍̂̚̕̚͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̸̢̢̨̡̢̘̖̙̹̗̼̝̮̫̗͓̫͇̪̰̬͓̙̘̮̱̳̬͕͉̣̹̭̠̙̰͇͖̣̲͓̣̹͍̣͔̙̼͎̅̀̈̔̋̀̊͊̑̈́̇̌̈́́̀̇͆̈́̅͑̔̓͌́̏̀̊́̇̂̾̎̔̂͆̍̃̈̐̌̃͒̌͗̌͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅt̷̨̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̨̧̡̧͈̣̺̙͎̱͈̭̬͔͙̗͎̝̪̲̟̟͈̞̤͍̣͓̘̭̺͚̤̰̙̣̰͈͖͉̞̘͉̬͎̫̙̻̞͚̟̰̥̦͖̦̲̭̻͚̃̀̏̈́͊͋͗̃̒̍̈̅͊͑̆͐́̓̌̇̽̾͋̈̅̈̐͑̍͆̈͗̍͆͐̌͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̨̡̧̢̛̞͎̙̬͎̯͇̺̻̭̱̫̭͈͉̟͇̼̠̪̥̪̳̩̱͙̥̩̬͎̗͕̤̹͎̹̱̰̙̺̭̣̫͍̫̰͇͉͍͉̠̥̯̦̩͓̰͖̠̭̜̞̟̮̲̯̝͙̭̥̣̭̘̪̥̰̠̪̦͎͙̹̗͓͉̱̺̣̥͓͓͈̠̭͈̖̱̦̥̰̩̩͗̿̊̓͒̌̄̓͒͆̽̔͛̽͐͑̊̏́̋̏͌̓̾̂͛̈́͊͐͐̍͜͜͝͝l̴̦̗̖̈̔͌̊̽͊̇́̽̋̈͂͆̉̓͛̏́̑͑̐̾̑̂̑͂͌̊͑̈̐̃̅̒͌͒̓͐̂̿̈́̊͐̃̔͐̃̔̉͒͌͒̇̾͌͒̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͝ḯ̶̡̛̛̛̛̬͖̘̣̥̹͓̘̖͑̎͋͌̑̓̉̒̿̔̃͊͐͊̄́͗̿̀͛́͒̑̇̏̿̓̆͆̓͊̓̽͑͛̍̓̍̇̌̉̀͒͗̀̂̀̄̐̀̅͂̋̈̓̒̑̀͐̋̈̈͒̾̈̀̓̆̉͆͑̃̂̽̈́̿͑͌͑͆͛̃̓̾̾͗̒̈̅̀̍̌̎͊̑̓̈́͑̃̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ķ̵̧̢̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̣̻͍̱̞̬͍̻̙̞̲͕͓̗͈̱̘̩̤̝̼͉͓͉̥̰̺̙̜͈͖̞̩̫͔̫̞͓̫̹͚͙͉̹̦̯͐́͒̉̒̎̎͌́͗̎̍̒̓̆̔̌̇͋͌̈́̃̒̔̀̈́̽̋̾̄̀̇̈́͒͂̽̇̽̄̊̍̅̔͊̃̓̀̋̅͌̃͗̓̍̈̏̍̿͒͆̌̄̅̍̎̆͂͆̍͆̾̓́̐̾̐͒̄͒̐̌̽̑̎͂͑͐̎͆̍̊́̃̊̋̚̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅȩ̴̢̢̡̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̪̮̤̗̹̭̗͙̩͔͔̮̻̙̹̠̝͍͉͔̻̹̥̜͉͍̜̤̠͍͓͖̙̳̱̮̯̮͓̺̣̻̜͕̠̯̮̼̙͙̭͔͕͖̙̝̟̹̤͕͚̤͓̼̯̜̖̹͍̘̬͙͉̲̼̺͎͕̫̯̜͎̩̻̹̥͎̞͓̪̙̟̰̹̥͓̙̭̣̖͚͍̻͉͕̦̮̀̂͆̂̃̀̂͌̆̄̎̋̇͒̓͊̎̃̋͐̉̈́̽͆̋̋̂̒̐̈́̉̀́͆̉͑͊͒̀̀͑̓͂͗͌͊̓̏̓̿͂̆̄̔̄̿̔̊̾͐͆̐́̂͒̆̈́̑̃͛̔̅̈́̑͛̌̀̈͌̑̈́͆̇̏̒̈̕͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̧̧̡̢̢̧̧̢̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͓̼͉͓̲̤̗͍̯͎͔̳̙͕͖̜̳̳̦̻̜̮͔̖̫̭̱̹͙̬̥͔̙̺̼͉̙̤̻̻̙͈̜̺̗̱̭̘̘͔̪̹̩̳̩͎̹̰͚͔͍͔̱͚͎͇̻͎͉͔̗͕̱̤̹̬̬͈̥͍̬͚̝͍̲̬̯̼̖͓̻̱̲̠̦̺̼͈͚̩̟̹̟̭̫̹͍̙̘̝̺͉̤͔̏̃̔́̑̾͗͂͗̒̐̆͐͋̉̉̐̍͆̍̒́̓͂̈́͐́̋̈́̈́̎̔̇̆͌̄͐͒̽̓̅̆̆́̑̀̐͋́̅̿́̓͆̔̃̋͆̄͐̽̏̓͌̀͑̌̌͑̆̆̑̏͊̇̆̍̐̀̽̊͊̇͋̈́͂͆̍͌̓͆̐̊̏͛͂̕̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅs̷̡̢̧̨̧̢̡̢̺̱͇̰̬͉͈͓͙̳̪͚̗͓͖̦͕̜͚̬͔̰͍̼̠̝̭̦̯̟͉̖̬̜͓̦͕̝͙͙̝͔͖̘̙̱͉͉̘̤̲͖̻̩̦̹̩̱̱͖̺̺̤̘̳̜͙̤̲̞̣̞͙͚̮̗̎̽̌͊̑̈͐̀͌̋̊̾̑̃̊̓̐́̐̑̎̄̅̚̚͠͝ͅc̵̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̦̤͓̦̩̗̼̘͍̗̻̗̞̣͇̜̮̪̫͍͎̞̪̻̺̝͈͉̺̤̞͊͛̿͛͌̍̈́͂̓͒̃̈͐̅͋̌̉̂̋̉̎̈́̄̊̈́̓͂̉̆̐̊̐͂̉̄̄̂͑̊̈́͌̇̈̐̋̎̀̋̏͂͑̎̓̒̔̃̌̄́̋̏́̈́͗̃̓̆̈́̑̅́̔̌̒͗̐̂̓̌̓̋̇́̄̊͆̋͐͊̄͐͆̃̀̽͐͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠ĥ̶̢̛̛͈̗͚̥̜̝̬̯̙̪͕̃͗̔̽̆̌́͛͗͂͒͒̈́͜͝l̷̡̨̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̢̧̢̛͎̠̬̥̩̠̲̯͙̳̣̲̦̫̘͉̗̝̭̳̰̱̯͎̹̼̟̖̱͖͚̠̹̗̳͈̭͓̥͙̮̩̟̳̫͍̖̯̖͎̺̹̬͓̜͇͚̗̙̞̜̯̼̞͉̱͙̭͖̥͕͚̰̮͉̺̣̬͕͕̗̠͈̟̖̬̰̬̭̬̣̤̘̳̝̣̣̇̾̉̒̍͂̈̓̓̐̓͛͆͌́̊̈́͊̂̉̌͗͆̂̇͑͆͗̐̃͐̏̔̊̽́̒̒̐̈̍̈́̆̓̄̀̇̄̈́́̆͑̑͗̀͋̆̒͗́̀͌̊̀̀͑̉̈̉̈̔͗͌̾̾̍̎̔͒̀̎̿̿̑̂͋̒̆̄̌̀́̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠a̸̧̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̛̛̜̜̫̠̮̦̖̲͙̮̙̺̤̩̜̭̯̬̜̳̰͕͍̗̱̰̫̬͎̗͉̦̮͔̝̺̘̠͓̰̜̻̬̮͔͎͇̥̞͇̹͈̼̗̺̩̺͙̪̭̭̘͚̩̺̫̼̟͎̦͙̿͗̒̋̔̐̑̂̋͆̇̄̀̓͂̀̋̓̈́̈̑̄̍̄̀̂̀̀̃̈́͌̂͌̏͐̈́̈́̀̓̓̌͗͑̔̄̅͑̍͌̎̀̆̇̌̆̎̾̾͋̓́̉̀̿̎̽̀͌̉̑͛͆͊̃̈́̎̎̀́̒̈́̓͂̑̄́͌̎̽̉͂̿͐͛͋̎̽̌̑̈́̓̒̉̽̏̓̆̆̋͋͑̽͑͋̉̀͘̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅt̵̡̡̧̨̧̨̡̧̧̨̨̛̛̹͔̬̰̬͇̜͈̝̗̺̱̦̮͎͙͇̤͖̬͔̣̫̫̳̯̟̘̠̣̯̩̙̼̹͚̝͓̝̠̮̰̮͇̞͓͍̦͙̰̣͎̩͎͈͇͕̠̩̩͔͉̺̖̗͙̠̞̀̔͗̾͋̄͆̌̇̏̑̎̊̓̅͛̾̓͊̑̀̇̓͗̌͋̃̇̑̈́͋̈́͛̇̇̄̽͛͐͐̐̀̓̇͋̒̀̓̓̌̒́̃̅̓̿̽͐̀̆͆̔̏̈́̾̅̔̓̈́̌͋̈̿̍̂̇͊̄͑́͊͗͗̈́̌̇̃̊̓͒́͊͒̀̈́̓̿̑͛̈̌̍̋̈̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅţ̴̧̖̣̹̭̦̗͖̣͙̟̭͖̥͛̑̓̈́̆̒̓͑͆̀͌͆̃͂̒̊̊̆̉͂́̈́͊́̑̽̄̅͊̌͒̽̋̈́̓́̆̒̆͐̕̚̕͝ͅͅ.̴̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̫̟̱̹͓̠̬̝̭̭̥͇̺̦̮͚̞̘̜͕̠̥̟͕̥͚̭̫͍̥͓̮͈̜͉͙̱̤͈̞̤̝̪̖͖̟͇͕͙̙͓͙͎͍̫̻̟̗̠̙̲̟̳̹̠̞͍̟̳̈́̓̔̏̏̍̿̀̈́̓̑͛͊́̓͊́̿͐͛͂͂̆̾͐͑́͊̔̉͂̇͑̔̔̈́̅͗̄͛̏̒̉̽̀̐̊͆̃͒̌̔͊̑́̿̂͛̍͋̉̂̐̉̍̏́̌̃͂̈́͋͂͛̌͆̔̋̍̅̉̚͘̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ. 

but he’s ok!

Ḑ̶͕̮̺̥̳͕̹̭͚͋̽̽̈́̈R̷̡̛̼̤̠̞̣̗̯̱̻̃͒̔̋̔̿ͅE̵͓͊̓͘͝Ǎ̸̡̛̛̺͇̭̔̍̾̄́̚̕͝͝Ṃ̶͈̬͈͌̓̑̔̈́̑́̾̓͗̈́̀͝͝ͅ ̵̡̭͍̥̤͎̠̗̪͕̖̂͆̊̇W̵̮̯̲̬̿͋̏̀̐̒̉̓̄͘͝Į̶̗̹͚̪͖͚̳̈́̇́ͅP̷̛̛̫̯̗̂͑̽̊͌̈͋̊̓̋̓͜Ȩ̵̧͕͔̤̣̺͎̭͈̏̀̐̔̈̐̑̔̎̚͝͝͝S̴̡̡͈̻̞̺̳̙̣̫͊̐́͋́͑͒͊͂͒̐͐̚̚ ̶̨͕͇̍͆͗͗T̵̠̺͈̦̩̓́̇͋H̵̜̮̮̫͉̗͉͐͛̑̋̆͛̕E̴͔̲̤̲̩̜̪̒͊͂̾͠ ̸̛̹̘̝͍̳͍̠͔̬̘̘̀̌̆̔́̈́̈́̇̉͌͘Ḃ̴̞̘̤̦̖̦̞̫̲̣̪̭̘̓̓L̵̡̺̤̬̓̾͌̈̽̑̈́̓̇̇̕͘͝O̶̡̡̢̭̮̲̰͖̯̘͕̭͛̅̀ͅƠ̶̡͙̫͕͎̳̩͇̫̻̙̈́͛ͅD̴̺͖͖͚̠̜̎̂͜ ̷̣̳̐Ǫ̴̡̨͇͈̣͓̱̬͉̈̀̔͐͘͘F̴̦̅̇͌̎̾̉̄̏̋̏̾̋F̸̨̦̞̩͈̰̯̽̋̎̎͐͌͋̎͒͘͘͝ ̴̝̞͙̄̎̃͌̀̀͗̾͝͝͝͠H̶̡̨̺̬͕͍̮͓̮̠̕͝Ī̷̧̧̩͙͓͍̣̘̟͙͕̌̌͊̿S̶̯̫̖̯̜͓͓̙̳̒̊͒̎̉̈̂̈́̽̕ ̸̲͈̈́̓͠M̵̢͖̯̠̈͂̔̀͌̅̑͘͠A̶̧̡̛͔̝̞̤̟̺̹̫̥͚͕̔̽̀̌̈́̍̑̆͛̈́͜S̶̨̡̨̛̲̱͈̭̯̹̝̆́̅̍̂̍̌Ḵ̸̫̗̝̭̯͇͓̐̀̋̀̐ ̸̧͖͎̙͖̪͕̯̣̬̿̎̆̿͐̽̆́̀̏̊͛̎͜͝Á̷̡̛͎͔͘N̵̠͇͓̣̝͈̻͙̩̻̫̅̎͑̎̆͂̉́̀D̴̛͇̮̺̬̙̻̖̖̲̀̓̊̐͊͒̈́̂̓̕͝ ̸̳̯̼̺̝͎̯̞̂̿̎̾̍̄̉̕͝͝ͅA̸͉̤̗̮͙̼͚͇̦͙̠̞͑̇̈̈͆ͅX̴̛̹͎̳̭̺͙̤̘͈̤͋̈̿̉E̵̥̗͕̙̹͂̎̒̐͗͛͒̐̂͋̀̓̕͝.̷̤̫̺͖̩̱̦̖̊͂̄̌̓͋̀̊̒͛̀͘͜͝

who’s blood is it? :)

techno’s sword whips ouT and he swings. at whO? not his moMMY.

ranboo’s cat sits on his shoulder. kitty cat. cute : )

t̴̢̧͇̦̩̫͓̯͎̱̓͐̄̍̿̅͆̐̒̋̆̊͘͝ơ̶͓͖͓̟̰̬̭͎̟̔̽̌̓̊́̋m̴̧̜̖̰͙̀̈̽̂͋͗̂̍̐͐̾͜͝͠͝m̸̨̛͖̱̤̏̆͂͊̃͝ỹ̴̭͍̬͎̗̱͖̤̈́̊̔̈́̏̒͒̾̓̋ ̸̖̜͓̻̳̂̔̃̀ͅͅͅs̸̛͎͓͕͙̺̦̻͖̝̜̻͗̑̐̂̆̀t̸̛͙͆͋̏́̾̅̓̾̊̔̄̆̚ͅa̶̼̙̘͐̊̈́̋͂̾̚̕͝͝ŗ̷̡̦̲̈́̉̂̀͋̍̋̉͂̈́͘͘͝ę̸̧̨͉̲̙̭̹̣̩̹͉͉̀ͅş̴̰̈́̿͝.̴͔̯͗̉̀̌̽́͆̄͗  
  


_we could leave the lights on_

techno sits at his desk with his head down. he’s been working too hard recently.

_sun tan_

_we could get lunch_

_aw man_

_”i think that i like you,”_ dream confesses.

_”you do?”_ fundy gasps.

D̸̢̨̮̾̿͌̽͐͆̑͌̃̔͂̿̎̊͘̕R̴͔͈͔̩̹̟͔̿̇́̈̋̒̔̀̈́̆͜͝Ĕ̵̺͖̞̬̜̹͉̙̬̺̩̜̙̇͌̂͋͗̂̀̀̎͗̽̎̀̋̍͝A̵͖̼͚̟͕̒͗̃̾̄̐͛̂̉̀͌͛̈́͜͝͝͝͝M̴̡̙̳̥̤̜͙̞̭̤̿̐̂̐̔͊͐͆͆͗ͅ ̷̨̗̘̮͇͍͎̲̜͌̄̐̓́̕K̸͓͍͚̤̒̑̀̊̍̎̓̾͛̍̈̉̇̈́͜͜͠I̸̘͚̹̗͈̥̪̦̤̺͈̦̝̦͍̍͜͜S̸̺̀̆S̶̻͇͍͉̤̽̕͝Ȩ̶̮͎̗͖̱̙̟̮̉͆̈́́̓̈́͑͊͜D̴͚͚̯̯̬̫̝͉̝̰͍͕̘̗̲̈́̄͒̅̚͝ ̸̨̨̢̗̞̘̪̣̻͖̮́̂͂̍͐͋̏̐͑̾̀̑́͘͜͝͠G̷̢̧̟̤͖̭̠͚͖̲̰̥̊͘͝E̷̛̲̮̟̒͆̈́̿͆̋͋̚̕Ó̶̢͓̱̗͓͍̝͙̭̲͍͕̹̖̟̩̻̓͑̒̓R̸̦̜̥̹̞͈̠͖̊̎̓G̴̡̢̖̮͓̦̣̤̰̭͉̟͓̪͔͌̽̒͜͜͝Ĕ̴͖̻̭̩͔̄͂̈́͆̈́̂̆̈́́͋̑̿̇̒̕ ̶͖͍̰̖͖̝͈̝̈́͆̾́͌͜B̷̡̡̢͈̣̺̣̻͉̟͓̬́̿͐͌E̵̛̬̖͚̾̈́̈́̈́̒͆̽̄̅̈́̾͆͂͆͐͜͝Ḩ̸̮̭̰̙͚̻̙̱̼̞̫͚̘͛̉Ì̸͉̣͂̅̾̆̉̿̍̈́̊͊̐͗̕̚Ņ̸̢̧̠͖̼̥͍͎͕͔̟̀͐̃͛̓͗̌̀̾́͒͠͝ͅḐ̴̡̟̦̰̩̜͔̫̲͙̣̫̫̹̹̱͌̏̆̇͝ ̴̻͍̖̱͖̲̪̦͉͔̑̂̂̀̋̃̎̕A̷̡̨͍̠̰͕͖̜͓̭͍̜͉̩͊̈͌̈͝͠ ̶̨̜͎̬̫͓̦͝P̸̞̖̝̩̺̣̣̙̫̝̅̆̈̉̂̈́͑͜O̴̠̹̰͓̻̥͐Ḽ̷̼̯̟́̈́̿̾͌͐̓̆̓̃̑͗̂̊̀͘E̷̠̰͖̤̩͍̣͖̠͌̾͒̒̑͠ͅ,̸̡̭͈̣̙̝͓̬̌̐̽̄̈́̔̈́̋̐̋̕͝ ̷͍͙̭̪̼̲͇̰̗͖̩̣͇͓̥͗͌A̶̗͍̹͖̘̭̲͉͈͒̂̅͠S̷̪̺͊̓̎̿̅̾͑̈́̀̀̽̈́̈́͐͊͘͘ ̵̨̞̳̲̙̮̳̘͓͎͋̾̅̓́̃̄̓̎̄̍͝F̶̘̤̥̤̺͕͑̓U̵̡̬͙̣̪̳̪͉͙̽͆̆̍̊̈́̐̋̐͂̿̾̇͋̓̚͠N̴̢̢̨̬̮͉̦͕͉̼̦̲̟̣͈͋͒͋̿̒̚͝͝ͅD̷̨͎̠͍͚̻̜̲̭̋̿͒͛̎̕ͅỸ̵̧̦̗̗̯͇̑̍͜ͅ ̵̢̡̨̛͕̤̺̗͇͇̗͔̿̊̊̋̆͌̊́̃̌͠͠͠S̷̨̩͈͈̤̘͉͓̯̫̲̬͔͉͇͆̅̒̄̀̃̒̾̓̑̌̈̀͑̐̈͜͠T̷̡̡̥̱͈̯̱̭̼̼͉̲̪̋̎̏̕̚͜O̶̭̓̒͑̔̈̏̔͜͝O̵̱͍̝̪̹̜̳̝͕̭̻̱̮̝̥̬̐̒̀͌͒̎́̅̏Ḏ̵̡͕͓͕̙̻̠̰̹̿̂͂̐̚̕͜͜ ̷̢̧͚̬͍͖̜̳͚̠͙̓̅́̅̏T̵̛̰̻͚̥̼͍̼̭̫̮̦̀̈́ͅH̷̛̠̗̼͈͊́͗́͋̂̈́͘E̶̢̓̇̾̇͗̅̌͊̆̾̋͐̎̓͘Ŗ̴̰͍̯̮̣̘̣̻̹͙͍̬̩̅̉͗̈́͌̽̈́̅͘͝Ȩ̷̮͕̯̬̙̯͖̲̤̍̇̓̽̏͐̆̐̑̽̒͗̚̕ͅ ̶̨̞̞̙̗̖̹̪͈̻̬͍̪̦͈̀̈̐̌̽́̌́̿̈́̇̊̚̕͜͠͝A̴̛͈͕̬̫̤̘̞͒̅̀̆̊̋̆́̃̏̍̓͋̏͂͜Ņ̵̛͇̜͕͓̙͈̞̘͍͊̾͌̒̈́́̐̀̉̈́́̒̌͜͠D̸̤̹̰͍͎́̿̃͗́͗ ̶̨̣͍͍͈̙͈͍͕͎̦̅̈̊͊̔̽͋́̀̌̃́̀͋̕̚ͅW̶̧͚̫̦̘̝͈̼͖̔̐͠͝À̶̡̡̧͓̠͇̹̫̙̭͊́̔̐͗́͗͌͘͝T̸̨͌̏̈͑̄̋͋̔̚̚C̶̯̼̳̯̫̳̠͔̊̓̀͝͝H̸̛̞̱̖͕͇̲̟͎̝͈̳̫͗̂͒̈́̊̔͋̊̐͋̚͝͠E̵̡̛͔̝̘̦̦̠̦̹̱̭͊͒̑͌̉̒͋̓̏͗͛̆̃̐̈D̷̛̛̙͈̋̔̚͠.̸̡̛̖̙̪̳̠̤̦̻̫͖̤͚̯̟̟̌́̊̎̀͊ͅ  
  


_”yeah, but something bugs me about the way you lick your envelopes, so”_

_i̵m̸ ̸o̴u̷t̴ ̶o̷n̸ ̷t̷h̷e̴ ̷b̷l̷o̶c̴k̶ ̷a̷g̸a̶i̴n̴,̷_

tommy looks up at tubbo. eyes wide. mouth agape. tears falling.

_s̴o̵ ̴h̸o̴p̴p̸e̵d̸ ̸u̵p̴ ̸t̵h̵a̷t̴ ̶i̸ ̶c̴a̵n̴’̶t̴ ̵p̷r̵e̵t̵e̷n̷d̸_

tubbo looks down at tommy with evil eyes. quackity stands next to him with fundy in the back.

**_TWO TIMES_ **

_[clap clap]  
_

_stay friends_

_problem that ‘ya can’t defend_

dream laughs as he thinks about tubbo and tommy’s relationship. he controls it.

_hands up_

**[I know you hate me Dream.] george speaks.**

**[we’re splitting.] sapnap mumbles.**

_feel ok!_

**_”WHO’S HEART COULD I BREAK TODAY?”_ **

dream cackles.

_TWO TIME!_

_stay friends!_

tommy sobs and cries as tubbo smacks the shit out of tommy and screams in his face.

_problem that you can’t defend_

_**that’s not all did you know? HAHA! we still have more to go!** _

tubbo can’t control himself. he doesn’t feel himself. he feels evil.

tubbo grabs tommy by the throat.

he can’t breathe.

”t-uh-b-“ tommy chokes out.

”p-lease-“ he cries.

tubbo grins.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this short story. there will definitely be more types of these stories in the future!


End file.
